To render a simulation more realistic, vibrations generated during operating conditions are recreated by a simulation environment as simulated vibrations. The simulated vibrations reproduce vibrations occurring during the operating conditions, such as for example the impact of rain or air on the cockpit of an aircraft.
A simulated vibration is typically generated by a transducer converting an electrical signal into the corresponding simulated vibration transmitted in the simulator. A library of model electrical signals is used for controlling the transducer, each model electrical signal allowing the reproduction by the transducer of a simulated vibration corresponding to a unique phenomenon (e.g., impact of rain, impact of air, etc.).
Several transducers are generally used simultaneously, to transmit a plurality of simulated vibrations at different locations of the simulator.
However, current library of model electrical signals do not take into account the presence of the plurality of transducers and the inherent vibration of components of the simulator during simulation.
There is therefore a need for a new system for calibrating vibrations generated in a simulation environment.